Water Spider
by PurPlePickLePiE
Summary: Sokka didn't think his life would be so eventful as a simple guy from the Southern Water Tribe. Then the Avatar came along. Then, a spider. He couldn't have been more wrong.
1. Chapter 1

_****_**I OWN NOTHIIIIIING.**

_**5 Years Ago...**_

_Kya was terribly exhausted. _

_Today she had been working extra hard to get fish. She was one of the few who kept the Southern Water tribe fed. Unfortunately, most of the men were too busy training for the war, many of the other women in her tribe were to old, and the other kids were far too young. _

_But today Kya was on her own. The other strong women couldn't help her. They were either sick, or too busy doing other tasks for their families._

_She woke up very early that day, and stayed in her boat for hours without stopping. By the time the sun started setting she had a fairly sized sack of food to bring back home, and she decided to return._

_Kya park her small worn out boat, lugged the large sack of fish onto her back, and began walking._

_Almost immediately, she heard the all young ones laughing and playing in the snow as usual. Amongst them she noticed her daughter Katara happily playing, and she smiled. How she would love to spend more time with her family, too bad she had to prepare the fish for dinner._

_Looking over the group of little kids playing together, she noticed that every child in the Southern Water Tribe was present, except for her son Sokka._

_Instead, he was sitting in their small home looking down with his arms crossed, pouting in a very aborable manner._

_"Hey sweetie, why don't you go play outside with the others?" She said, with a warm smile on her face._

_Hearing his mother's voice, young Sokka slowly looked up to his mother, and grumbled a little. "I don't want to..." he said, looking back down again. "I want to go with dad and fight! Why do I have to stay with all the little kids? I want to tough warrior like him, not sitting here__** playing**__." He said the last word as if it tasted poorly in his mouth._

_Kya gently set the sack down, and sat next to her son, and gently patting him on the back. "You will soon Sokka, don't worry." She said. _

_Sokka still didn't feel much better. "But while he does that... I'm stuck here doing nothing, while Katara gets to learn cool tricks with water! Why can't I do something cool like that? She can make water move, while all I have is a bent stick to play with... It's not fair."_

_"Sokka... It's not just a bent stick, it's a boomerang." She chuckled a little. "I understand that you want to go out and help, and you will. I know that later on you will do great things, you always had such a strong fighting spirit honey." she said. "When you get older, you're going to be a great fighter. You're going to make a difference in the world."_

_The boy smiled a little. "...You really think so mom?"_

_Kya nodded. She was truthful about every word she said. Her son held an adventurous sparkle is his eye that even Hadoka didn't have. She didn't know how she knew, but she was __**positive.**_

_"I'm sure of it." she said. "And even though you can't make water move, doesn't mean you're not going to be as Katara. Your sister is also very gifted, she just hasn't realized it yet. Same goes for you sweetie. Your both going to grow up and accomplish many things."_

_Sokka started to feel a little bit better. "..Thanks Mom. I really needed that." He said with a smile._

_"I think I might go outside with my Sister now.." He began to walk out of the house when his mother interrupted._

_"Sokka, one more thing." _

_He turned to see her right before he went out. "Yes mom?"_

_Kya smiled. "You're going to grow into a strong, maybe even powerful young man someday. Just remember, that with great power comes great responsibility."_

_The young boy barely understood what she had said, but smiled and nodded, before running outside to spend some quality time with his sis._

_But they didn't have much time, because black snow began falling from the sky..._

* * *

**AN: Reviews? Yes? No? Constructive criticism? Let's just see what happens...Ah jeez.**

**Let me know if I made any errors... I have no idea where I'm going with this.**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Present day, episode 1: The Boy in the Iceberg**_

_**Sokka POV**_

Sokka looked over his boat with his spear held up, ready to strike.

"It's not getting away from me this time." He glanced back at his sister. "Watch and learn Katara. This is how you catch a fish."

Katara, on the other hand wasn't paying attention. Instead, she looked at another fish. She removed her glove and performed slow motions with her hand, and a small orb of water emerged, containing a small fish.

"Sokka look!" Katara moved her arms around, with the water following her motions. Sokka just ignored her, keeping his eyes set on the fish he was trying to catch.

"Shh. Katara, you're gonna scare it away." He whispered as he licked his lips. "I can already smell it cooking."

Katara still kept her arms moving, trying to guide the fish into the boat. "But look Sokka! I caught one!" She was about to succeed until Sokka raised his spear higher, striking the orb of water. "Hey!" She shouted.

The fish landed back into the ice water where in swam away, while the orb of water fell and soaked Sokka.

Sokka shivered a little as he was drench in ice cold water, and glared at his sister. "Why is it that every time you play with magic water, I get _soaked!?_" Katara returned with a glare of her own.

"It's not _magic,_ it's _water bending. _And it's-"

"Yeah yeah, an ancient art, unique to our culture, blah blah blah..." He said while squeezing some water out of his hair.

"Look, if I had weird powers, I'd keep my weirdness to myself." He sighed, getting very annoyed. Annoyed and also a little bit jealous, but he kept that to himself.

Katara raised an eyebrow "Your calling _me_ weird?

He didn't have a chance to respond as the ocean current suddenly sped up. He grabbed his paddle and tried to maneuver their boat to avoid collicions with chunks of ice.

"Watch out!" Katara shouted. "Go left! Go left!"

He did fairly well until their small boat ran right in between two chucks of ice. Sokka tried to paddle out of the way until the water current smashed the chucks of ice together, destroying the boat. Sokka and Katara were forced to jump onto one of the glaciers.

Finaly the current slowed down, and the two siblings were left, stranded on a small floating chunk of ice.

Katara turned to her brother. "You call that _left?_"

Her brother just sat there, annoyed as usual, especially now they had lost their boat. "You don't like my steering. Well, maybe you should have just _waterbended_ us to safety." Sokka wiggled is fingers dramatically as he said the word 'waterbended'.

The young waterbender stood up. "So it's _my fault?_"

Sokka grumbled. "I knew I should have left you home." He said. irritated. "Leave it so a girl to screw things up!"

Sokka immediately regretted those words coming out of his mouth. He knew how his sister would react. Katara pointed and shouted at her brother. "You are the most sexist, immature, nut brained!..." She lashed her arms out in frustration. "I'm embarrassed to be related to you!" She trust her arms back, and a stream of water shot out, and stoke the large iceberg behind her. She was far too angry to notice.

For Sokka, her words stung. He knew he deserved it, and stayed seated on their chunk of ice. However he forgot about her words once he looked up and saw Katara's waterbending make a significant crack in the large iceberg, and it was starting to collapse. His eyes widened.

"Ever since mom died, I've been doing all the work around camp while you've been off playing _soldier!_" Katara was getting much angrier at this point, and the angrier she got, the more destructive her waterbending became.

Sokka was getting nervous now, trying to point at the falling glacier behind her. "Uhhh... Katara.."

Katara was pretty much blind with rage now. "I EVEN WASH ALL THE CLOTHES! Have you ever smelled your dirty socks?! Let me tell you, NOT. PLEASANT!" She trust her arms behind her again, and more cracks formed in the iceberg.

Her brother started panicking. "Katara, Settle down!"

"NO! That's it, I'm done helping you! From not on, your ON YOUR **OWN!"**

Finally the iceberg gave out. Sokka whimpered a little and Katara turned around and gasped, noticing the iceberg for the first time. It shattered into pieces, creating a huge wave that pushed away the chunk of ice they were standing on. Both siblings were holding onto the chunk of ice for their lives until the wave subsided.

Sokka didn't realize he was holding on tight to his sister until the waves stopped. "Okay, you've gone from weird, to freakish Katara."

The waterbender looked up, "You mean_, I_ did that?"

"Yup. Congratulations."

Suddenly the water in front of them started bubbling and glowing a bright shade of blue. Both of them shot up and gasped. The glow became stronger and stronger until a huge glowing iceberg emerged from the iceberg.

They stood there in shock, until they noticed the silhouette of a boy inside. Tho boy quickly opened his eyes, emitting the same bright blue glow.

Sokka took a defensive stance while Katara grabs her brother's club. "He's alive! We have to help!" Without giving Sokka any time to react, she ran right toward the glowing iceberg, with the club in hand.

"Katara, get back here!" Sokka grabbed his spear and chased after her. "We don't know what _that_ thing is!"

Katara swung repeatedly at the iceberg with all her might, until a sudden gust of wind blew from the inside. Sokka held onto her sister tightly, as the iceberg shattered, shooting a bright blue beam of light into the sky. When the mist cleared, a young bald boy was standing above them, with glowing eyes and tattoos.

"STOP!" Sokka help up his spear, willing to do anything to protect his sister, but glowing faded, and the boy collapsed.

Katara ran to catch him, and checked to see if he was okay. The boy didn't appear to be hurt or anything so Sokka poked the boy's head with the handle of his spear.

"Stop it." Katara said, as she laid the boy down on the ice.

The bald boy began to awake slowly, and gasped when he opened his eyes to see the beautiful and concerned face of Katara, with her hair loops flowing in the icy wind.

"I...I need to ask you something." He said in a quiet tone.

"What?" Katara said slowly.

"Please... come closer.."

"What is it?" She leaned over so she could hear him better.

Sokka just stood there in shock until the boy blinked once, until the boy's tired face broke into a childish grin.

"Will you go penguin sledding with me?" He asked, in a loud and clear voice.

Katara sat blinked and sat up, "Uh..Sure!... I guess."

Then the winds lifted up the boy, and he gracefully landed on his feet.

Sokka held his spear up in a frantic way, and pointed it toward the boy. Katara had her mouth wide open.

"What's going on here..." The boy scratched his head.

"You tell us! How'd you get in the ice?!And why aren't you frozen" Sokka shouted, poking him again with his spear.

The boy pushed the spear away. "I'm not sure..." Suddenly he gasped, as if he just remembered something, and frantically climbed up the ice. The siblings heard a low growling noise. When they walked to the other side, they saw the boy struggling to wake up some kind of large horrendous creature. Sokka nearly let go of his spear and his jaw dropped in a comical fashion. _  
_

The creature woke up, lifting the boy with his tongue. The boy smiled and laughed as he was lifted. "Appa! You're okay!" Once he was set down, he gave the creature a hug. The creature got up and stretched his 6 legs, while the boy was petting its nose.

Sokka stomped forward, Katara following right after. "What is that _thing?_"

"This is Appa, my flying bison." The boy said happily and casually.

Sokka rolled his eyes. "Right, and the is Katara. My fliying sister." He joked.

Appa's nose started twiching and the bald boy ducked at the bison sneezed out a load of snot, which got all over Sokka.

Sokka frantically tried to wipe off all the green slime from his face and clothes, all while mewling in disgust. Katara just smirked in amusement.

The other boy smiled as if it were no big deal. "Don't worry. it will wash out." He said as Sokka continued to pull snot away from his face. _You've got to be kidding me. _He thought.

"So, do you guys live around here?"

Sokka aimed his spear at the other boy's face. "Don't answer that, did you see that crazy bolt of light?" He said, pointing up at the sky. He was probably trying to signal the Fire Navy!" Sokka shouted. He almost wanted to change right at the boy. He had enough crazy things happen to him today. But he held back, not wanting to put Katara in danger.

Katara just pushed him out of the way and stood next to the boy as if he were harmless. "Oh yeah. I'm sure he's a spy for the Fire Navy. You can tell by that _evil_ look in his eyes."

The boy put on a goofy smile in response.

Katara smiled. "The paranoid one is my brother, Sokka." Sokka nervously raised his hand. "You never told us your name."

"I'm A-" The boy suddenly stopped, before he sneezed, blasting him high into the air. He slowly decended and landed after the wind from the blast subsided. "I'm Aang." he said as he sniffled and rubbed his nose.

At this _point_ Sokka was too weirded out to be surpassed anymore. "..You just sneezed! And flew ten feet in the air!"

Aang looked up at the sky. "Really? It felt _higher_ than that."

Katara gasped "You're an airbender!"

Aang nodded. "Sure am!"

Sokka sighed. He was _so tired_ of all this. "Giant light beams, flying bison, air benders. I think I got the midnight sun madness. I'm going home to where stuff makes sense." Sokka began walking away until he realized that they were still stranded on a chunk of ice.

"...Well if you guys are stuck, Appa and I can give you a lift." Aang said, before her airbended his way up onto the flying bison.

Katara smiled. "We'd love a ride. Thanks."

Sokka shook his head. "Ooh no. I'm not going on that fluffy snot monster." He wasn't going to trust that _thing_ after it gave him a snot bath, much less ride on him.

"Are you hoping some other kind of monster will come along and give you a ride home? You know, before you freeze to death?"Katara joked and Aang helped her onto Appa's back.

Sokka then realized that he had no choice. He sighed and reluctantly got on Appa, with his arms crossed. Katara, on the other hand, was a little excited.

* * *

"Alright! First time flyers hold on tight!" The airbender grabbed the ropes tied to Appa's horns. "Appa, Yip Yip!"

Appa jumped into the air, and hovered for a moment, until he plopped down, into the water.

"Come one Appa! Yip Yip!" Aang said again.

Sokka sighed. "Wow. That was truly amazing." He said, bored out of his mind as he laid back and put his hands behind his head. Little did he know that there was a small spider hiding in Appa's fur. Mere inches away from him.

"Appa's just a little tired. A little rest and he'll be soaring through the sky you'll see!" Aang said.

Sokka turned around, If Aang or Katara said anything else, he didn't pay any attention to it. He wanted to rest after such an insane day. He shifted his body a little and almost closed his eyes until he felt a sharp pinch in his left arm.

"Augh!" Sokka shouted and sat up as he glimpsed at his hand. He saw a small creature on his hand, bitting into his skin. Instinctively he smacked it with his other hand, killing it instantly. He raised his hand up to his eyes to get a good look at what just bit him. It was black with a dash of red on it's back, and eight lender legs. He'd never seen such a thing before. But living in one of the coldest places on earth his entire life, it was not a supprise.

Katara heard his outburst, and turned around. "Sokka, you okay?"

Sokka flinched a little. "Yeah I'm fine." He lied. He didn't want to worry his sis about something like strange small creature. He was sure he could deal with it himself. Katara just shrugged and turned back around. Sokka then took the small creature and and threw it into the ocean.

He figured that it wouldn't be a big deal. At least, not compared to meeting an airbender and a flying bison. So he fell asleep to the sounds of the water.


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry for the wait. I'm very thankful for your feedback so far :D**

**Sokka's POV**

_With great power, comes great responsbility_

_..._

"Sokka! Wake up!"

Sokka shot up so fast, that he and Katara bonked heads.

"OW!" Katara sat up and rubbed her pained forehead. "HEY! What was that for?"

He flinched. "Sorry" He said as be tried to get his bearings. He noticed that he was laying down at his familiar home, with a blanket covered over him. The sun was already up and shinning. Apparently he'd been out all night.

Sokka recalled the events from yesterday. The airbender, the flying bison, the weird creature. He rubbed his forehead too, even though it didn't really hurt. "..Where's Aang? and the bison?"

"Appa's is laying down outside. As for Aang, he's still sleeping. We put him in the spare tent." Katara said.

Sokka sighed. _Well, that's one question answered. _Sokka got up with minimal effort, and realized that he was still wearing his clothes from yesterday. There was still the strong scent of bison snot on him, even though most of the green had disappeared.

"Egh" Sokka took of his smelly heavy coat. "Hey Katara, do you ha-"

He noticed that Katara was still sitting and rubbing her head recovering from the bump to the head.

Sokka suddenly felt guilty. "Katara did I hurt you? Are you okay?"

Katara stopped, and stood up. "I'm fine. Just hurt a little, but the pain's gone now. What about you? You slept like a rock last night. You snored even louder than usual you know." She said, smirking

Sokka rolled his eyes. "Hey! A guy like me needs lots of sleep. Besides, I feel great!" He wasn't lying. He felt stronger, and invigorated, like he could run for miles without stopping. He had not idea why though. Maybe because he was well rested, but he'd never felt so good in his life, which was odd.

"Well you should go change, I'm going to wake up Aang." Katara said, eyeing his clothing with disgust.

He shrugged. "Okay. I'll be there in a bit." He responded, before Katara ran off.

Sokka grabbed a new pair of clothing and changed. He sat down at their small table and saw that Katara had prepared for him a small plate of fish.

_Aw, she does care!_ As Sokka ate, he thought about what happened yesterday.

Appa didn't bother him too much. Sure, he was pretty surprised when he saw his for the first time, (and was pissed off when in sneezed on him,) but he wasn't nearly as surprising as Aang.

The strange boy wasn't kidding. Aang definitely was an Airbender, since he could do weird tricks with the air, so he couldn't be from the Fire Nation right? Except that didn't make sense. Even though he was fuzzy on his history, he was pretty sure the Airbenders have been extinct for a while now. Sokka didn't want to trust him, but so far, he hasn't done anything bad.

_I hope it stays that way._ He thought

But what about that weird, eight legged creature? Was it dangerous? Why was it in Appa's fur? Part of him was worried that he was poisoned, but shook that idea off completely. If it was, he'd probably have felt sick already, or died. Why was it in Appa's fur though? Why'd it bit him? He had absolutely no clue.

He got up to put the plate away. He'd figure it out later, but now he had to get out there with Katara.

The only problem is, he tried to put the plate down, but it stuck to his hand like glue.

"What the-" Sokka tried to set it down again. The plate was still stuck to his hand. He tried to shake the plate off. No luck. He tried prying it it off with his other hand, but he only managed to get that hand stuck as well. He grumbled.

"Dang it!" He yanked his hands apart with all his strength, and the plate flew out with so much force, it smashed into the table and shattered into a million pieces.

At this point, Sokka was convinced that the Spirits were playing with him.

He shrugged it off anyways, and started cleaning up the mess. By the time he was done, he grabbed his boomerang, and walked outside.

Everybody else in the villiage was already waiting while Katara was waking up the airbender. He just sat down in the snow, and began sharpening his boomerang.

Mere minutes later Katara walked out of a tent dragging Aang along (who for some reason was holding some long wooden stick), until they stopped in front of everyone.

"Aang, This is the entire village. Entire village, Aang." Katara said.

Sokka watched as Aang bowed in respect, but the older villagers held onto their kids if fear.

This surprised Aang. "Uh.. What are they all looking at me like that?" He whispered to Katara. Then he looked down at his clothes in confusion. "Did Appa sneeze on me?"

Gran Gran stepped forward. "Well no one was seen an airbender in a hundred years. We thought they were extinct, until my granddaughter and grandson found you" She said.

_That's what I thought too._ Sokka said in his head.

Aang's eyes widened. "...Extinct?"

Katara interrupted him. "Aang, this is my grandmother."

"Call me gran gran."

Sokka grumbled. Enough awkward introductions already! He needed answers. Sokka got up and yanked the stick from the air bender's hands. "What is this, a weapon? You can't stab anything with this." He said.

Aang just laughed a little. "It's not for stabbing." He said, airbending the stick out of Sokka's hands and into his. It's for air bending!"

The airbender tapped the bottom of the stick into the ground, and the red wings popped out, (which scared the hell out of Sokka,) turning the stick into a red glider.

The little kids giggled. One of them pointed and shouted. "Magic trick! Do it again!"

Sokka rolled his eyes.

Aang held his glider up and smiled. "Not magic, air bending!" He explained. "It lets me control the air currents around my glider and fly."

Sokka crossed his arm. "You know last time I checked, humans _can't fly."_ He said, even though he has pretty sure he wasn't lying. He was just really annoyed. Yesterday he'd been handed an airbender and a flying bison, and today he had an incident with a plate, he had no doubt he could fly. At this point, he wouldn't be too surprised if a _badger mole _could fly.

Of course, Aang responded with a smirk. "Check again!"

Aang leaped his into the air, causing a cold burst of air to run into Katara and Sokka. The airbender soared through the air, doing many loop-de-loops, swooping between the villagers, who gasped and smiled in amazement. Aang had the biggest smile on his until he crashed right into Sokka's watchtower.

Sokka flinched, "My watchtower!..." as Aang managed to get his head out of the snow. Katara, smiled and lent out a hand to help him up.

"That was amazing!"

Aang got up and turned his glider back into a stick, while Sokka ran to his tower, only to get buried in falling snow.

Sokka popped his annoyed face out of the snow. _The spirits must hate me a lot. _He kicked his way out of the pile of snow. "_Great._ You're an airbender, Katara's a water bender, together you can just waist time _all day long."_ He sighed, and stomped out, not wanting to be in any part of this insanity.

Sokka went back into his home, not paying any attention to whatever the others were doing outside. He sat down, and banged his head on the table with frustration.

"Just a simple guy with a boomerang. I didn't ask for this flying, and magic." He said to himself.

Why couldn't he have just gone with dad? It would've taken him out of this, and he could've helped in the war.

He clenched his hands into fists. Damn Fire Nation. He hated those guys with a burning passion, no pun intended. They took his mother's life, and probably many others, and they're the reason why he doesn't get to spend time with his father. Instead he was stuck here, alone with nobody else who could defend themselves. He could've done something about his mother's death.

He never understood why she made that weird speech. Katara's the one with the magic water. He'd spent five years trying to figure it out. The only _responsibility_ he had was chores and babysitting.

Sokka sighed. He might as well do something.

He decided to turn his frustration into some positive, like ranting to the other _men _of the village.


	4. Chapter 4

**Gah. I'm so lazy. This Chapter Sucks... but here you go anyways.**

**Sokka's POV**

"Now men, it's important that you show no fear when facing a fire bender. For we fight to the last man standing."

Sokka paced in front of the leftover _men _of the tribe, speaking in a very serious and low tone.

"For without courage, how could we call ourselves _men?"_

The toddlers in front of him sat there, bored out of their minds. One boys in the back raised his hand. "I gotta pee!"

Sokka got annoyed. Again. "Listen! Until your fathers return from the war, they're counting on you to be then men of this tribe, and that means no potty breaks!" He said in an agressive, not-so child friendly way.

"But I really gotta go!" The boy said desperately.

Sokka sighed. He was just a kid after all. "...Okay, who else has to go?"

All of the little boys raised their hands.

Sokka face-palmed, and the little kids walked away. Before he could once again melt into frustration, Katara approached him.

"Have you seen Aang? Gran Gran said he disappeared over an hour ago." She said.

As if it were on cue, Aang stepped out of the little igloo bathroom and smiled at the little kids.

"Wow! Everything freezes in there!" Aang said. The little kids laughed in response, and they began to play.

Sokka put on his more-than-annoyed face. (A face he had been wearing quite a bit these past few days.) "Ugh! Katara get _him_ out of here!" He didn't like Aang, and he didn't try to hide it. "This lesson is for warriors only!" Meanwhile the one of the little boys were slidding down Appa's back, the tip of his tail acting as a ramp. He did a small flip in the air, landed in a pile a snow. Katara and everyone else laughed.

Sokka decided to step in himself. Apparently _he _was the only responsible youth here.

"Stop! Stop it right now!" The smiling and the laughing ceased.

He looked up at Aang. "What's wrong with you? We don't have time for all this fun and games with the war going on!" He shouted, while the other kids ran away laughing and ignoring him.

"What war?" Aang floated down from Appa with his air bending. "What are you talking about?"

Sokka raised a brow_. __He can't be serious_. "You're kidding right?"

Aang was about to respond until he saw something in the distance. He shouted at the top of his young lungs.

"PENGUUUIIIN!"

Sokka turned around to see a startled penguin, waddling away in fear. Aang ran toward the penguin a fast as he could with the air boosting him. Within a couple seconds the irritating airbender was gone.

"..He's kidding right?"

Katara went after him, while Sokka pondered what to do next.

Follow after Katara and Aang? Nah. Penguin sledding wasn't his thing. Not for 5 years. And he wasn't about to willingly spend time with the airbender either.

Go back to drilling the kids? He'd already tried that, and it didn't work out too well. Chances are they won't listen to him and would just keep playing.

So he decided to do something he hasn't done before: Enter the library.

The Southern Water Tribe library wasn't anything spectacular. Just a small sized igloo with a couple shelves of books. Some of them were taken when the men left the tribe, like books about war tactics, the fire nation, stuff like that. He could _read, _but he just never bothered to. Sokka thought it was boring and a waste of time. But he knew books had lots of important information, and as of recently, he needed answers. Lots of them. But he got lost. There were so many books fit into such a small igloo. All big and small. He didn't even know where to start looking! They were all arranged in some organized pattern he didn't get.

Sokka sighed. _This was a stupid idea. _He was about to give up until he spotted a book, conveniently placed in the corner for him to see. It was old and tattered, like it was over 100 years old **(Hint hint.) **It was a little dusty, and some of the pages were tattered and torn. The tittle read:

_Creatures of the Four nations_

An idea sprung into his head. Sokka grabbed the book and flipped through it quickly, trying to find an small eight legged creature. He saw information on all sorts of animals, like Catgators, Dolphin Pirhana, there was even a page on flying bison. He skipped over it though, not too interested in snot monsters.

At the end of the book was one last page, with the picture of the strange creature that bit him yesterday. Above the picture, the page didn't answer much of his questions.

_SPIDER_

_Spiders are small hairy, creatures with eight legs found in the Air Temples._

Well, maybe that explains why it was in Appa's fur.

_Not much is known about Spiders, as they are a rare species, and have never been captured or studied. From what little was discovered from the Air nomads, spiders are stealthy creatures, able to crawl up walls, and very strong for their small size. Spiders used wove sticky silk as nets to catch prey. They primarily eat insects._

Ew.

_Spiders however, avoided and never caused harm to human beings. No one has been known to be hurt or bitten by a spider._

...What?!

_They are thought to be harmless, but nothing is to been known for sure._

And that was it.

That was ALL the information they had.

Sokka slammed the delicate book shut, probably damaging it even more.

He couldn't believe it. He'd met an Airbender, and a flying bison, both known to be extinct, (In an submerged iceberg of all things..) AND he'd been bitten by a creature that was supposedly harmless. Sokka was _positive_ his sanity was gone.

Fantastic.

* * *

**Katara's POV**

"Aang?.. Lets head back. This place is creepy."

Aang lead Katara down the abandoned ship. She was already nervous from disobeying the rules, but now they've been in the ship for a while now, filled with weapons and Fire Nation symbols posted everywhere. She was starting to get chills, even if she wasn't cold.

Then Aang stepped into a pile of snow. He didn't notice the string he almost stepped on.

"Huh?"

Before Katara could shout _Stop! _Aang lifted his foot and accidentally pulled the string. She heard the sound of pressure being released. Katara looked up and saw gears moving and steam shooting out of pipes.

Aang glanced nervously at her. "..What was that you said about booby traps?" Aang said.

Both of them looked outside, and saw a flare shooting up into the sky.

"Uh oh."

Aang noticed a hole at the top of the room. "Hang on tight!"

He scooped up Katara and leaped out, using the air as a boost. Katara screamed and held on tightly to Aang. The Airbender brought them to the ground safely after a few leaps, and they began heading back to the village.

_Hopefully we won't be in too much trouble... _She thought to herself.

* * *

**Zuko POV**

Zuko looked through the binoculars in fascination. "The Last Airbender..." He grimaced. "Quite agile for his old age..."

He turned to his gaurds. "Wake my Uncle! Tell him, I found the Avatar." He looked back into the binoculars with his right eye, noticing the Village. "As well as his hiding place."

The guards ran off and Zuko stood up and smirked.

He'd found him. He'd finally found the Avatar. Soon his honor would be restored. Soon, he'd be welcomed back home as a hero. To be welcomed back by his family. He wouldn't let anything stop him.

"The Avatar will be _Mine."_


End file.
